Ian Rider's Dilemma
by StrawberryJam101
Summary: Ian Rider was in a dilemma. Dealing with MI6 and a very curious 7 year old nephew would be enough to give anyone a headache. Wouldn't it?


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! My friend somehow persuaded me into writing this story so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

Ian Rider was not having a good day. He had just come back from a long day of work, and had just been stuck in traffic for an hour, but seeing Alex's smile after work had always cheered him up. Driving over to Alex's school, Ian sighed as he realized just how tired he was. Stopping at the parking lot of the school, Ian smiled as he saw his 7 year old nephew running over to his car.

"Hi Uncle Ian! We were playing this other football team today, and there was this other guy named Tom Harris, and his favorite color is green and…"

Ian smiled as he listened to his nephew going on and on about his school day. When he finally arrived home, Ian set off to make dinner, while Alex ran off into his room.

"Wow Uncle Ian! This is really good!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thanks, Alex. I was hoping you would enjoy it."

Everything was going great, until the phone rang. Ring Ring Ring!

Ian got up to answer to answer, only to wish he hadn't when he figured who was on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Ian asked, determined to be polite.

"Hello. This is the Royal and General Bank. We are calling to request your presence to discuss your account at your earliest convenience."

Sighing heavily, Ian answered, "Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

Turning to Alex, he said, "Alex, I need to go back to work. You be a good boy, alright?''

Smiling like an angel, Alex nodded.

"Good, I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Behave." Ian told Alex with a sense of worry settling into his heart.

"Bye Uncle Ian!"

"Goodbye Alex."

Although Ian didn't like the prospect of leaving a 7 year old at home alone, duty calls. Cursing Alan Blunt, Mrs. Jones, the receptionist, and the rest of MI6, Ian grabbed his jacket and left.

**Line Break**

Now that Uncle Ian was gone, Alex was excited to show Ian how responsible he was. Alex was 7 years old. So much more mature that six year olds… At least that was a fact. Remembering that Ian said that he would be gone for about an hour, Alex decided to run around and play with his toys for a while, when a brilliant idea struck him. Why not go and explore Ian's office? It wasn't like he would know if…

Happy with his ingenious plan, Alex scampered off into Ian's 'off limits' office.

**Line Break**

At the Royal and General Bank, Ian Rider was starting to feel worried. He had never left Alex at home alone before!. Hopefully the meeting would go quickly so he could go back home and check if Alex was alright.

**Line Break**

Alex ran off into Ian's office. He would finally get to see what was in there! Maybe Uncle Ian kept evil ninja robots in the closet of something. No wonder it was off limits then! Finally reaching the office, Alex slowly opened the door, only to feel disappointed. It really was just a normal office. Entering with caution, Alex took one quiet step, and then walked in, only to find a file stamped CLASSIFIED.

**Line Break**

"Thank goodness that meeting was short!" Ian said to himself as he rushed back home, sick with worry about Alex.

"Alex? I'm home."

No reply.

"Alex? Are you there?"

Ian rushed upstairs to Alex's room, when he noticed the door to his office was open.

"Weird. I thought I left that door closed." Ian quietly muttered to himself as he entered the room only to find Alex staring at a file marked CLASSIFIED.

"What did I tell you about going into my office?!" Ian yelled furiously.

Alex, close to tears blubbered, " I only wanted to… I… I… the evil ninja robots…

"It's okay Alex."

"I'm sorry Uncle Ian! I only wanted to see the inside of your office since you never let me in!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's okay. Next time if you want to go in there, just ask me first, alright? Now how about we go out of some ice cream?"

Alex's eyes slowly lit up at the word ice cream. "Really? Even after I went into your office without your permission?"

"Yeah, sure kiddo," Ian smiled as he said this and ruffled Alex's hair, heading out for the fourth time that day.

Ian just couldn't have Alex running into his office like that. He nearly read a highly classified file! Not that it was Alex's fault. He shouldn't have left a 7 year old at home alone in the first place/. There was just too many confidential thing in his office. Ian would have to soon find some way to solve his dilemma.

2 Weeks Later...

"Alex, I'd like you to meet our new house keeper, Jack Starbright!" Ian said as he broadly smiled and sighed in relief. Now Ian wouldn't have to worry about Alex causing havoc in the house anymore. What a relief.

FIN

**A/N : Well, this certainly took a long time to write and type. So tell me of you liked it or hated it. I don't really mind either way, but it would be nice if you'd review! *wink wink* This was my first fanfic, so tell me if you'd like me to write more! And if you have any suggestions or story ideas, then please tell me. I'd love to make a story out of it and hear about what I can improve. Also in a way this was a test story. If you liked it then I may possibly write more AR fanfics. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in the comments!  
**

**R&amp;R**

**Until next time!**

**-SJ101 **


End file.
